Trois frères pour protéger Dastan
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Parfois, Dastan a besoin de quitter le palais pour retrouver la ville-basse où il est né. Mais de mauvaises surprises l'attendent encore au coin de certaines rues.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-dix-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Frapper". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Texte écrit en plus d'une heure le lendemain de la Nuit._

* * *

Il y avait maintenant plus d'un an que Dastan était devenu un prince de Perse, au même titre que Tus et Garsiv, les deux fils de sang du roi Sharaman. À la différence près qu'il était un enfant ramassé dans la rue et, même s'il s'était habitué aux repas somptueux, au confort extraordinaire du palais et à l'attention qu'il recevait, il éprouvait parfois le besoin de retourner à l'endroit d'où il venait. De retrouver l'espace immense et tortueux de la ville, l'air chargé de soleil, et l'anonymat de garçon du peuple. Ça le soulageait de ces responsabilités si nouvelles et parfois si étouffantes qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

Ce jour-là, Dastan avait donc quitté discrètement le palais en passant par une fenêtre et en dégringolant, de terrasses en terrasses, jusqu'à l'arrière du palais. Une fois dans la rue, il leva la tête pour observer le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel et sourit malgré les grains de poussière qui chargeaient le vent de Perse. La clameur de la cité, qui était d'un coup devenue beaucoup plus perceptible, ramena à son esprit des souvenirs certes pas toujours joyeux, mais remplis, quelquefois, de courses, de jeux et de rires avec les autres gamins esseulés, dont Bis, qui était pour lui comme son frère. Il en avait deux autres, désormais, auxquels il s'était tendrement attaché, mais ni Tus ni Garsiv ne pourraient comprendre ce qui avait tant façonné ses souvenirs.

D'une démarche preste et joyeuse, le jeune garçon rejoignit l'une des artères principales de la ville et se perdit rapidement dans la fouille bruyante, mouvante et colorée. Ça sentait la viande grillée, les épices et le miel, et Dastan s'écarta soudain du flux de passants pour se diriger vers un étal qu'il connaissait bien et qui vendait les meilleures pâtisseries qu'il avait jamais mangées.

"Je voudrais une douzaine de ces gâteaux, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en faisant rouler quelques pièces de sa bourse sur la table du marchand."

Il sourit en ramassant les pâtisseries et en fourra une immédiatement dans sa bouche pour en goûter la douceur du miel et la saveur des céréales sur sa langue. Oui, la nourriture qu'on lui servait au palais était la plus succulente qu'il avait jamais mangée, mais ces biscuits avaient une saveur de souvenirs. Ils avaient un goût de pain acquis après des jours de faim et de soleil du matin avec Bis.

Souriant, Dastan regagna la foule en rangeant les gâteaux enveloppés de tissu dans une sacoche à sa taille. Il voulait en garder quelques-uns pour ses frères et son père, et Bis s'il le croisait avant de rentrer au palais. Plongé dans ses rêveries, il ne réagit pas vraiment quand la foule le bouscula, puis quand une main le tira à l'écart, dans une ruelle étroite et déserte qu'il venait de dépasser. Déséquilibré, Dastan heurta le mur de l'une des maisons et se retourna, stupéfait, pour se retrouver face à un homme dont les traits lui étaient familiers.

"Qui es-tu, et que me veux-tu ? marmonna-t-il en reculant prudemment, ses réflexes de survie se réveillant instantanément en lui. Ton visage m'est familier.

-C'est parce que tu m'as un jour pris tout ce que j'avais ! s'écria l'homme en avançant vers lui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Regarde donc ma figure balafrée et mon oeil crevé ! À cause de toi, j'ai été chassé de la cité, j'ai dû abandonner ma fortune et mendier dans les rues comme un vulgaire miséreux !

-Tu étais en train de molester des jeunes filles ! rétorqua le jeune prince en esquivant le coup de poing que son agresseur essayait de lui donner. Et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois ! Tu as eu ce que tu méritais !

-Je vais t'étriper, petit choléra ! Tu vas payer pour ça !"

Fébrilement, Dastan regarda autour de lui pour chercher une échappatoire, mais les murs étaient hauts, lisses, sans aucune fenêtre ou poutrelle saillante pour s'accrocher et grimper. En plus de ça, il ne trouva pas sa dague lorsqu'il porta la main à son côté; son assaillant la lui avait sans doute dérobée en le tirant dans la ruelle. Ivre de rage, l'homme se jeta sur lui et le gifla au visage, puis il tira parti de sa seconde d'étourdissement pour l'empoigner au col et le frapper de nouveau, quand un cri de rage retentit derrière eux. Une petite silhouette se jeta sur l'agresseur et le renversa au sol.

"Bis ? balbutia Dastan, la joue endolorie, en se relevant d'un bond. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Dastan, sale monstre ! s'écria son ami en donnant un coup de tête à l'homme qui tentait de se relever. Laisse-le tranquille !

-Petite peste ! Je vais te..."

L'ancien marchand parvint à renverser le jeune garçon, et il le cloua au sol en le tenant par le cou, prêt à le transpercer de sa dague. Dastan allait se jeter sur lui quand une flèche siffla dans les airs et vint se ficher dans la main de l'agresseur.

"Aaaargh ! hurla-t-il en laissant tomber le couteau.

-Dastan ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'écria alors une voix que le jeune prince connaissait bien, et soudain un groupe de soldats émergea dans la ruelle.

-Tus ? balbutia Dastan en clignant des yeux, abasourdi par les hommes qui se précipitaient vers son agresseur pour l'immobiliser. Tus, comment as-tu su..."

En entendant Bis pousser un grognement de douleur, il s'interrompit pour courir à son chevet.

"Bis, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui, ça va..., répondit son ami. Et toi, Dastan ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Bis. Merci."

Le jeune garçon sourit, et son sourire s'élargit encore quand son ami le serra dans ses bras.

"Dastan, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'enquit Tus en lui pressant l'épaule. Tu nous as fait peur en disparaissant comme ça dans cette ruelle, d'autant plus qu'elle est particulièrement lugubre.

-Vous me suiviez depuis le début ? s'indigna presque le jeune prince en dévisageant Tus, puis Garsiv -c'était lui qui avait décoché la flèche et qui, maintenant, toisait l'agresseur de son frère d'un air particulièrement dédaigneux.

-Tu as bien de la chance que Tus m'ait demandé de ne viser que la main, lâcha le cadet des trois princes. Autrement, c'est entre tes deux yeux de chacal que se serait plantée ma flèche, pour avoir osé t'approcher de mon frère.

-Nous ne te suivions pas, Dastan, répondit Tus en souriant à son cadet. Ou, en tout cas, pas tout à fait. Nous avions juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi, mais tu as filé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'on puisse te demander de nous attendre. Alors nous sommes descendus pour te rejoindre.

-Et tu t'es fait enlever juste sous notre nez, se moqua Garsiv en revenant vers eux. Tu as eu de la chance qu'on ait été là.

-Pourquoi de la chance ? Bis se débrouillait très bien tout seul et je m'apprêtais à coller une raclée à ce type !

-Ah, tu crois ça !"

Garsiv sourit et donna une tape dans l'épaule de son cadet, à laquelle Dastan répondit en essayant de lui pincer la taille. Tus sourit et, pendant qu'on amenait l'agresseur qui les maudissait en hurlant à pleine gorge, il prit chacun de ses frères par la nuque et les attira à lui.

"Vous vous disputerez plus tard, tous les deux. En attendant, je crois que quelques douceurs nous attendent au palais pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Toi aussi, Bis. Tu as sauvé notre frère. Merci.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, mon prince, répondit le jeune garçon en rougissant. Dastan est mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme lui faire du mal.

-Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je peux à présent avoir la certitude que notre frère ne craindra jamais rien quand tu seras à ses côtés."

Bis sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et échangea un regard avec Dastan. Le jeune prince lui serra tendrement le bras et se tourna vers ses frères pour faire de même. Oui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort qu'à cet instant.


End file.
